Orion Pax: Old Lady Librarian
by Fanatic97
Summary: Steve pulls a prank, and Ends up in a Dress, while Orion ends up looking like an old lady
1. Chapter 1

**Orion Pax, Old Lady Liberian**

**By Fanatic97 **

**I own nothing…..WWWWWWWAAAAAAH!**

**Takes place during Orion Pax Part 1 **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0

(Nemesis)

Throughout the ship, all was quiet. The Decepticons had been working for days on end since the Events

with Unicron and Orion Pax, Formally Optimus Prime, now with lost Memoires, had joined the crew.

Most of the Decepticons were in recharge, except for the Skeleton crew that ran the ship at night, the

Skeleton Crew, commanded by Soundwave, Stayed up, and then recharged during the day. As

Soundwave sat at his post, he tapped an idle finger. He had been staying up without recharge for a while

now. Lord Megatron had charged him with keeping an Optic on Orion Pax, throughout the day, and the

night, so he had his optics on the Security Monitors constantly. Soundwave never let his optics wander

from Orion's room, after all, should Orion be faking having lost his memories, Soundwave would be the

first to notified Megatron, to Terminate him. But, it appeared that Orion, while having many questions,

was indeed not faking the loss of his memories. Even still, Soundwave had to monitor him day and Night.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like pounding feet. He looked around, then his optics

snapped right back to the security Monitors. Soundwave assumed that it was just the Crew, walking the

halls. Then, the Nemesis, suddenly titled toward the left, then it tilted toward the right. Soundwave,

looked at the bridge security cameras, there was static, they had been shut down. Then, the lights began

to flicker on and off, and then, The Security Cameras started top fizz out. Soundwave toke off running

toward the bridge, his legs, propelling him faster and faster. He burst into the bridge room, to see

Several Vehicons on duty, straighten out the controls. One of them, turned to face Soundwave.

"Sorry Soundwave,"

He pointed to two other Vehicons.

"These two here having an argument and knocked each other into the controls."

"It wasn't our Fault!"

one of the accused Vehicons replied. Then, Several Blasts came out of nowhere and the two Vehicons

fell over, offline. Soundwave and the others turned to see Megatron in the Bridge Doorway. His optics

aflame. His fusion cannon, smoking. He grunted, and then turned back and then shuffled back into his

room. Soundwave just shook his head, and then walked back to the security room. After he left, another

Vehicon, by the name of Steve, nicknamed by his crewmates ran in.

"Did it work?"

He asked. The Vehicon that had addressed soundwave nodded, then grunted,

"And we lost Ron and Pete because of it; I hope what you did will be ample enough Opportunity to get you out of the red zone with the others for this "prank."

"Trust me,"

Steve said, confidently.

"When you see that Liberian tomorrow, you will laugh so hard the sound of afts falling on the floor will be heard throughout the ships halls"

Steve broke out laughing as the other Vehicons watched in confusion. Back in the security room, soundwave watched it all happen. Then, his monitor face lit up, with Steve's face and those exact words.

"When you see that Liberian tomorrow, you will laugh so hard the sound of afts falling on the floor will be heard throughout the ships halls."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nemesis Energon Recharge station. **

Orion Pax, was confused. Throughout the entire day, he had heard Vehicons snickering as he went past,

some even broke out into laughter. He couldn't see anything wrong with his body. Was his face making

a funny face and it was frozen like that? Or, had someone painted something on his back.? He was dying

to know, but it seemed that no one would tell him, and he also noticed that all reflective surfaces had

disappeared in the ship. He walked into the Recharge station. At that same time Soundwave walked in

from another hallway. Megatronus was just finishing refueling when he saw Orion. Knockout,

Breakdown, and Arachnid, also saw Orion and stopped what they had been doing. Several Vehicons, and

then Breakdown, broke out laughing. Orion seethed with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT!?"

He roared. No on bothered to answer him, because they were all laughing, except Megatron. Who then

promptly, stood up and then ripped out his refueling cables. HE then fired his fusion cannon into the air,

and bellowed, '

"SILENCE!'"

Everyone went quiet. Soundwave, then walked up towards Orion. And finally, Orion got to see what all

the Laughter was out. On his helm, had been a humongous grey wig, on his faceplate was red lipstick,

and a pair of eye glasses had been tapped to his Optics, and someone had also painted wrinkles on his

faceplate was well, just below his Optics. Then, he also noticed a pair of Earrings taped to the sides of his

helm. Orion gaped, and then he went lip, and he just stared at then visage of himself in Soundwaves

face. It was hard however, as Soundwave's frame was shaking. Obviously he has trying to hold back not

talking and burst out in laughter as well. Then, Megatron, walked up behind the still shaking Soundwave.

"Soundwave, do you have any idea who put Orion here into his Condition?" He asked, his optics

lowering to the point where they were narrow slits.

"WELL!?"

He bellowed. Orion was taken aback by this. Even though Megatronus was defending him, did he really

have to shout at his most loyal comrade? Soundwave then played back the recording. "When you see

that Liberian tomorrow, you will laugh so hard the sound of afts falling on the floor will be heard

throughout the ships halls." Steve, how was in the room, nearly fainted.

"**SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Megatron roared. Soundwave ran off, no doubt to avoid his leaders wraith, and to laugh his head off.

Orion's wig was blown off his head by the roars fury. He blinked and then Megatronus turned to Knock

Out. He pointed at Orion's face.

"Make sure, that you get all the paint off."

He growled. Knock out gulped, and then walked over toward Orion, and then grabbed his arm.

"Come on Orion."

He said, nudging him out.

"Let's go get that offense stuff off of you, and then you can recharge."

"But I?'

Orion was about to ask about Steve, but he decided against it, seeing as how It was how Megatronus must do things on the ship. Although he wondered what kind of punishment would cause Everyone else, including Breakdown and Arachnid, to run off in a panic.

Megatron towered over Steve, who sat cowering. His face was Grim, as he radioed Breakdown.

"Breakdown, find me a wig, a big one." He then, lowered his hand as his face then grew into a cruel

Smirk as Steve gulped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several Hours later, Orion walked out of the Med bay. He was very glad to get out of there, as Knockout,

had painted his face back to normal, but buffed it, and then told him he had to wait an hour for it to dry

so he could put on the second coat, and that he could not move either hours.

"I'll Never understand him."

He thought to himself. As he walked down a long corridor, he came across Steve the Vehicon. Who

looked A LOT different from when he last saw him. Now, he was wearing a big and poofy old timey

dress, with REALLY big glasses, and with Lipstick, earrings that were large enough that a Minicon could

use them as chin bars, and a Wig the size of Orion's arm. Steve stormed briskly past, pretending not to

notice Orion.

Orion, stared after him for a little bit, then grumbling to himself he went back to his Quarters.

"I shall never understand life here on Megatronus's Ship."

"Not now, nor never."

THE END!

/MORETHAN MEETSTHEYE/

**(breaks down laughing)**

**I honestly did that wiring this little piece, anyway remember R7R**

**OR MEAGTRON WILL PUT YOU IN A POOFY BALLGOWN! **


	2. THE WRAITH OF STEVE!

**Orion Pax Old Lady Liberian**

**Chapter 2 **

**The (attempted) Revenge of STEVE! **

**By Fanatic97 **

**I do not own anything (Sniff) STOP RUBBING IT IN HASBRO! **

Anger

That is what Steve thought

Anger, is what he was feeling He had been seeing red for some time now

Hatred

Against Lord Megatron and Soundwave, Soundwave had exposed him and Megatron had Humiliated him.

He wanted Revenge.

That was all that consumed his thoughts at the Moment, Revenge on those who had done him wrong.

He knew that he could not get to the Liberian ever since that Autobot and Starscream Got aboard the ship. Megatron and Soundwave were his targets. They would suffer the Wraith..OF STEVE! ..right after his oil change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Night ad fallen on the Nemesis, and once again everything was silent. Even Soundwave was in recharge. Megatron had told him that he needed to go into recharge, after he had collapsed in front of him and began to play back recordings of Starscream and/or Megatron Snoring . Soundwave shifted as he heard foot steps. But then he shrugged it off.

I had to be the night crew and besides no one could have gotten onto the ship. Plus, no one had agreed to helps Steve with a prank under Meagtron's orders, least their head was blasted off. But, suddenly Soundwave Heard something, really faint voice.

"Waste of Energy."

Soundwave sat up, thinking. **"No, it can't be".** He thought.

"You're a waste Soundwave, a waste of time and a waste of energy."

Soundwave froze. It was Rabat, the Decepticon fuel expert and former high council member, He had been given charge by Megatron to give out orders about Energy usage. He had been killed in an Autobot raid on a Decepticon Facility.

"Soundwave, you are a giant waste of energy, all you do is stand around all day, you barley do anything." "you do not fight, and you do not leave the ship EVER1" "The Energy being wasted on you, should be going to the war effort not to s elf serving Decepticon such as yourself."

Soundwave grew nervous. Ratbat, had a way of dealing with those who he deemed energy wasters. But then Soundwave remembered that Ratbat was dead. He sat there waiting for the voice to come back.

"So, you think that just because I am dead means that you can just shrug me off like nothing?" "well then Soundwave I am afraid that you must be Punished."

At that moment, two glowing red Optics appeared, and then they flew toward him. Soundwave saw fangs glisten. "YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!" Ratbat roared. By the time "Ratbat, head reached Soundwave's berth, he was already out in the hallway, running for his life. Ratbat, looked back and Chuckled as he pulled something from in between his Optics letting them become a single visor.

"One down," Ratbat said, as the Voice changed to Steve's then it changed into a deeper, booming voice, ", and three to go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0twlightsu cks0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron lay on his berth, with thoughts of evil floating in his head, and the occasional appearance by some guy who said that he was Chester. , but that was beside the point. When suddenly,

"**MEGATRON!" **

The Decepticon Leader bolted upright when he heard the voice.

"Who's there?"

**MEGATRON! **

Megatron's optics opened in horror. It was Unicron. "Impossible, it can't be you Unicron!" Megatron yelled.

"**YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME MEAGTRON!" "NOW YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" **Megatron stood up and looked around. The matrix must not have worked. Then the door began to clang. "**MEGATRON!" ** Unicron roared. **"COME OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR DESTORYER!" **

Outside the door Steve chuckled, Megatron had put Unicorns voice in the Decepticon Datatrax, as well as Ratbat's, once he installed them into his vocal processer, he knew that he was ready for a great prank. Until that is Megatron rushed out, screaming.

"DEATH TO UNICRON!" He roared. "DIE!" He then began firing his fusion cannon everywhere searching for Unicron. Steve yelped and then dove to the side as Megatron fired blast after blast. Megatron then saw Steve on the floor. Steve gulped

"**Forgive me Lord Megatron I was just passing by…." **Steve stopped once he realized one thing. He had left Unicorns voice on. He looked at Megatron, who then glared at him. "It appears that Unicron has found a new host."

Steve looked at him in pure horror as Megatron grabbed him. "It appears that I must have Knock Out, perform a PURGE on this Deceptions system. **"NO MEGATRON!" "LORD MEAGTRON PLEASE NO NOT A KNOCK OUT PURGE!" **

Megatron grinned as he walked into the Medical bay.

"**NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Steve walked down the halls, he had developed a twitch in his system. What had happened in the Medical bay that night would forever stick in his mind. Epically when Megatron called in Soundwave to purge the spark of Ratbat from his system as well.

He shivered as he thought of Soundwaves tentacles digging into his processer. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was being followed by two new Vehicon recruits made that same night. One with the Voice of Ratbat, the Other of Unicron. Both had one assignment, to make sure that Steve NEVER pulled another prank again.

But it had been hard wired into Steve's processer from that night, from now on it was no more Pranks on anyone,…until he could get the two Vehicons killed in battle.

THE END!

**This came about after realizing that I had left the Fanfic In progress, now normally one should just fix it, but I decided that I could make it a chapter longer, so here it is now. **

**And now a Word from Blitzwing**

Blitzwing: _hello Everyone, I just wanted to ask you to comment on this story oh and No flames,_ **OR I VILE CRUSH YOU INTO LITTLE SCRAPLETS! **_**OR MAYBE I'LL SING AGAIN! **_


End file.
